Naruto Uchiha: The Time Travelling Adventure
by Animelover2193
Summary: Sasuke won the final battle that would decide the worlds fate. Naruto used a seal and transported himself back in time, however he didn't end up where he thought he would. There also very distinct changes about him. I don't own Naruto, there now I don't need to say it every chapter. Timetravel AU. Taking a break from writing for now, so. On Hiatus


A/N: Second story, well technically third but still. 2nd story here we are, this will be, a little strange of a story, but hey aren't all of them?

* * *

Chapter 1 - Back Further Than The Start

It was over. After all they had been through. Winning the war together. Defeating Kaguya Ótsutsuki. And that was only covering there efforts during the war. Even if he wouldn't admit it. They were friends, since the very beginning. But, even with all of that. Sasuke Uchiha, had assassinated the 5 Kage. Killed both Kakashi Hatake, and Sakura Haruno. And now him too. Naruto chuckled, he had been so blind. Sasuke had been far from saving, the second he killed Itachi.

Naruto had been training in Fúinjutsu, ever since pervy-sage became his master. And Naruto, being the genius he was. Had created a time travelling seal, however he hadn't completed it, and he wasn't even sure if he had enough chakra to use it.

'It's worth a shot!' He began to flash through hand-seals slowly, whit the low amount of chakra he had left. He had to be sure he used enough. Kurama had been extracted from him and trapped with the other Bijuu, leaving him half dead with very little chakra. And ontop of that, Sasuke was closing in quickly, he had to act fast.

'Boar-Dog-Bird-Dragon-Rat-Rabbit-Tiger-Snake-Ram-Tiger-Boar-Bird-Snake!' Sasuke stood above him with a Chidori in hand as he finished the final hand-seal. Naruto had this time travelling seal placed on his forehead, under his forehead protector. Luckily for him, Sasuke wished to mock him by removing the forehead protector and destroying it. After he did so he stared at the seal in wonder.

"And what is that?" Naruto looked into his eyes and smirked, further irritating Sasuke. Causing him to shove his Chidori through Naruto's heart.

'Time Travelling Seal: Release!' Naruto thought at the exact time Sasuke killed him, and in a flash of white light, Sasuke was blown far from the now deceased Naruto as markings covered his body, then shot from it and formed a black hole of sorts, that immediately pulled Naruto in. Then closed.

* * *

Naruto awoke to someone shaking him, opening his eyes slightly, he realized that his chakra had returned, and his right arm was back and the seal on his head was gone. 'Did it work?' Moving around he realized he was in someones arms. Opening his eyes slightly wider, he saw a Sharingan eye looking down on him. 'Sasuke?' Looking to the right he realized that the other eye was black. 'Kakashi-sensei? No he has Sharingan in both eyes now.' Looking around he saw he was in Konoha, and of course that it was still standing. 'It worked.' He passed out.

When he awoke next he was in a very white room. 'Hospital.' Sighing in frustration he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He then pressed the button calling for a nurse, hoping to atleast find out what year it was. When the door finally opened, it was a not nurse like he had been expecting. Rather it was the Hokage, not old Tsunade-baachan, no this was the Third Hokage, the old man was back. Along with a man he truly hated, Danzo Shimura. Every since learning about Itachi, he had a true burning hatred for that man.

The old Hokage, who looked very young in Naruto's eyes, walked towards his bed and sighed. Looking on in curiosity, he noticed Danzo twitch and lightly push the aging Hokage forward. Clearing his throat, the Hokage looked into Naruto's eyes.

"Child. Where have you come from, what was that Jutsu? Do you remember anything?" Naruto was very confused by what the Hokage had said. Never before had he called Naruto child, and at 17 years of age, he was sure he didn't look anything like a child.

"Can I, maybe see a mirror?" The Hokage nodded and Danzo sighed. Looking into the mirror, Naruto's eyes widened. He looked exactly as he did when he first became a Genin, only his hair was black, and so were his eyes. 'No way.' He was ready to say old man, but as the Hokage wouldn't know him, he thought it wrong to do so. "H-Hokage-sama." Naruto cringed, he had never called anyone, not even his father, Hokage-sama. The Hokage nodded at him to continue. "What year is this?" The Hokage sighed.

"It is the year 1973 my boy." Naruto's eyes widened.

'13 years before I'm actually born, that means, that I'm the same age as Kakashi-sensei.' The Hokage stepped forward and placed a hand on his head. Just then his eyes widened. 'That also means that mom and dad are alive.' Naruto sighed. "Hokage-sama." The Hokage looked at him questioningly. "Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze. I remember those two names." The Hokage's eyes widened as he signaled for his ANBU to enter the room.

"Bring me Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze." Luckily for Naruto, Minato had recently returned from his mission at Tenchi Bridge. Around 5 minutes later, both Minato and Kushina walked into the room, followed closely by Kakashi, who refused to let anyone else close to him die.

"What is it you need, Hokage-sama?" Naruto's eyes widened when Minato spoke, his voice seemed so familiar, yet different at the same time.

"Minato, Kushina. Do either of you recognize this boy?" Kushina jabbed Minato.

"He kinda looks like you ya'know." Minato sighed and walked over to Naruto.

"What's your name, child?" Naruto sighed. He missed his father so much, but since this wasn't really his father right now, he could do nothing about this.

"Naruto." Naruto didn't think it right to say his last name was Uzumaki, since right now, he wasn't sure if it really was.

"No last name huh?" Kushina barged forward and looked at Naruto. "How old are you?" Naruto shied away. He was sure he could face his father, but his mother on a whole new level of difficulty for the former blonde boy.

"I have to say Hiruzen. He looks like he could be an Uchiha, black eyes and black hair." Naruto's eyes widened when Danzo said this. On the one hand, if he was an Uchiha he could save Sasuke this time, but he would also be victim to the curse of hate Obito spoke of. Unless he was unique like Itachi was, and Naruto was well known for being very unique. Well he used to be.

"Do you know how to use chakra?" Minato asked as the current Hokage looked at him in curiosity.

"What are you planning Minato?" Hiruzen asked in wonder as Minato turned to him.

"If he is an Uchiha then he should have the Sharingan, right?" Naruto's eyes widened, he never knew how smart his father really was.

"That's true, well boy. Do you know how to use chakra?" Naruto nodded making everyone there sigh, except Danzo. "Would you please push it to your eyes." Naruto nodded as he made a Ram seal and began focusing his chakra, he closed his eyes to add to his concentration. He was honestly quite excited, he had always wanted to know what it felt like to have the eyes that made everyone in the Uchiha so smug and arrogant.

After a few seconds he opened his eyes, and what he saw shocked him, everything had changed, he saw things with perfect precision, the sweat of anticipation dropping from Danzo, and even the slight movements the curtains made when the wind hit them. He also saw light blue outlines surrounding everyone in the room, he even saw the red outline around Kakashi's, covered mind you, left eye.

'No way. This is awesome!' Naruto thought as he looked at his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, looking down at her stomach, he could see a hint of red chakra. A pained look came across his face when he thought about his old friend, Kurama.

"I suppose this means that your last name is, Uchiha." Kakashi said as he went to step forward, but was stopped when Kushina grabbed Naruto by the collar and shook him.

"You still haven't answered my question ya'know!" Minato sighed and pulled her back, letting Naruto rub his neck. How old was he right now? In a way he was 17 but in another he was 13, since Kakashi was only 13 right now, he decided he should be aswell.

"13. I'm 13 years old." Kushina stopped her rampage and smiled, that smile sent a chill down Naruto's spine.

"There that wasn't so hard ya'know." Naruto smiled.

Kakashi was rather happy, just as Obito died he had fund another Uchiha around his age to make up for his mistakes with Obito, it was selfish of him yes, but this may be his only chance to redeem himself.

"So, since you are an Uchiha. Would you like to move into the Uchiha district?" The old Hokage asked as Naruto thought about it. Then finally shook his head.

"No, if it's alright with you two." He motioned to Kushina and Minato who looked at him curiously. "I'd like to live with you." There eyes widened at this. Kushina's eyes then turned to love hearts as she grabbed Minato and gave him a pleading look.

"Oh please Minato! He could be like our very own son." Kushina pleaded as Naruto smiled. She had no idea just how much that meant to him.

"Well." Minato looked at Kakashi who was just as shocked as he was. 'He could possibly help Kakashi out of his depression.' Minato smiled turning back to Kushina. "Very well, but on one condition." Minato said as Naruto began to tear up.

"Anything, anything!" Minato smiled.

"Kakashi has to move in aswell." Minato turned to Kakashi who was even more shocked than before. "What do say. Kakashi, Kushina." He turned to Naruto. "Naruto."

"Of course, I said I'd do anything didn't I, now we have two kids. It's a dream come true." Minato smiled at that, then turned to Kakashi.

'Sensei, wants me to be his.. Son.' Kakashi looked at Naruto, who was grinning brightly. "Y-Yes, that would be nice. Sens- Father." Minato smiled brightly and turned to Naruto, however upon seeing his grin, he began to tear up.

"Come here you three!" Minato pulled all three closer to him and hugged them all. The current Hokage cleared his throat, gaining the groups attention.

"Not to ruin this moment. But what will the Uchiha clan head, Fugaku say?" Minato sighed, Kushina just kept hugging her two kids, while Naruto took on a solemn look.

'That's right, Sasuke and Itachi's dad should be like 19 right now.' Naruto sighed. "I could hide my Sharingan?" The Hokage smiled.

"That should do." The future Hokage, his wife, and his adoptive/son smiled. "Well then, Naruto. We'll talk about your little entrance later, for now. You four head home." They wasted no time and rushed off, well Naruto and Kushina did dragging Kakashi and Minato along with them.

* * *

A/N: Ah, that was fun to write, I wonder where this story will go, I was inspired to do this by the whole Yamato/Tenzo/Kinoe backstory, and I was like. 'Hey, what if Naruto was there.' and the whole Naruto Uchiha thing is just, because time rift stuff. No I added that just because, but I will make use of it... Also it's 1973, because manga began 1998, Naruto was 12 and it's thirteen years before he was born, 25 years back = 1973!


End file.
